Loki and Thor
by TopazFlame7
Summary: "Loki sighed up at the ceiling of his room. "Today was it", he thought. Today was the night of the feast in honor of Thor being chosen to be ruler of Asguard. Odin made the announcement the other night, but of course everyone already expected it. Thor was the favorite, and it was certain he would be chosen. Loki knew he never had a chance at ruling." Thor/Loki.


First story don't hate too much…time period day before Thor's coronation.

Loki sighed up at the ceiling of his room. "Today was it", he thought. Today was the night of the feast in honor of Thor being chosen to be ruler of Asguard. Odin made the announcement the other night, but of course everyone already expected it. Thor was the favorite, and it was certain he would be chosen. Loki knew he never had a chance at ruling, but he didn't really care. He had never really wanted to be the leader. "Too many people to deal with," he thought. The only thing he ever wanted was to be his brother's equal in the eyes of their father. Nothing he ever did seemed to catch Odin's attention; it was almost like he didn't exist sometimes, the way he was ignored. Loki sighed again, sometimes he thought he didn't even belong anywhere in the whole of Asguard.

Loki slowly got dressed and went down the stairs and into the kitchen, being careful not to disturb his still-slumbering family members, guests and servants. There had been another party last night and some of them had too much ale, so most of them would not be coming around until later in the afternoon. Loki never really had a taste for the kind of drinking that his brother enjoyed, he preferred to know what was going on around him instead of being delirious from drink and wake up sick later. Loki entered the kitchen and began to plan out the feast for tonight. He didn't usually cook, but today he was board and no one else would be awake to do anything. Besides, cooking was a little like some of the potions he made sometimes, just pretty much combining things together…..sort of.

He busied himself for most of the day, preparing the food for later that night. He hoped Thor would like it. Whenever he was cooking he made sure to make Thor's favorites. Not that Thor knew he did this, but it felt good making Thor happy almost like he was taking care of him. Lost in thought, Loki went on cutting the potatoes until he heard a loud thump from the hallway. He spun around in surprise, cutting his finger in the process. "Brother!" a familiar voice shouted, "I never knew you could cook!" Thor stood in the doorway taking up most of the space with his muscular form, and sporting a huge grin. He looked so thrilled about finding Loki in a place he never knew came to so Loki had to bite back a more sarcastic comment. "Yes I do, Loki retorted "and I was doing quite well until you came barging in here and startled me" He held up his bleeding hand to help prove his point.

"I'm so sorry brother," said Thor, looking crestfallen, "I only wanted to see if you were okay, because I didn't see you at all earlier, so I've been looking for you"

"Well, you found me, finish this for me while I go get something for my hand" Without waiting for a response, Loki swept from the room, leaving Thor surrounded by boiling pots and plates of food. Thor was so confused, "How was he supposed to know what to do?" He looked around the room until he saw a book open on the counter, he went over to it, and saw his brothers neat handwriting spelling out the specific directions for cooking. The first step said: "once the pots of water boil, to add the vegetables and potatoes." Thor assumed "boiling" meant when the water had a lot of bubbles in it. He waited then dumped the food Loki had finished cutting into the pot. The next step said "dice an onion". Thor tried to cut it into neat little cubes like his brothers, but his hands would not cooperate, he just wanted to make his brother proud but he couldn't get the cutting right. With a cry of frustration, Thor hurled the onion toward the door, only to see it freeze in midair and levitate back to him. Loki walked through the door and smirked, "Need a little help" Thor glowered at his brother, "I was fine until I needed to cut the thing into cubes"

"Here, let me help you" Loki put his arms around Thor's body and put his hand on Thor's, helping him to successfully cut the onion. As they continued, Loki pressed his smaller body against Thor's muscular back and let the hand that was not helping to cut, run up and down Thor's body. "Loki, your hands are cold," Thor complained, but was clearly enjoying the situation. Loki scoffed and continued resting his head on Thor's shoulder, taking in his familiar scent. "I love you," Thor whispered, "I always will" Loki responded by wrapping both hands around Thor's body, and pulling him close. Their embrace was interrupted by a Frandel, who was running down the hall, shouting Thor's name. Thor and Loki jumped apart and Loki said "Better go get ready, that's why they are calling you. It would be terrible to be late for a celebration in your own honor, I'm sure that father would not appreciate it." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of the last few words. Thor looked at him sadly, "It doesn't matter what he thinks." Loki and Thor looked at each other for a moment before Frandal burst into the room. "I'll see you tonight, right Loki?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it" he replied, and as Thor left the room he whispered, "and I have that little surprise for all of Asguard, that they won't be so happy about recieving"

**********************************************Well, that's it! First story, not that good please R&R!


End file.
